Task
by shadowalchemist935
Summary: A rewriting of the Gate. Richtofen, part of an experiment, enters the Gate, only to be sucked into Truth's, now called Existence, little game. He must complete the task, or risk losing what he tried so hard to protect: his sanity. Perhaps. He most certainly doesn't do it alone as a certain pair of brothers help him along. Though it may bring more trouble than it's worth. NO YAOI!


The bright white room had at first excited Dr. Edward Richtofen. On a scientific level. The asinine feeling of desire was thoroughly buried after years of misanthropy. Now he only desired knowledge. Yet, in the present, the room did nothing but frighten him. On a very human level. The hulking door and large transmutation circle now seemed like a literal doorway to Hell pattern on the door was simplistic, but no less intimidating. The Doctor, just about to turn twenty three, glanced nervously at the viewing room, or at least where it was supposedly located. Even the glass seperating him from his colleagues was stark white. Not even a reflection.

"Don't worry, Edward," a relatively young voice called over the intercom. Richtofen recognised his friend-like rival, Grelle Schuster. "Simply use the stone. Avoid doing anything we haven't gone over." Though he wasn't really listening, Richtofen stiffly nodded. After a resolute sigh he stepped onto the circle and reached into his saddle bag. Three reasonably sized crimson stones were cradled in his black gloved hand.

"One step forward for mankind...One foolish action taken by me." He then tossed the stone to the middle, wincing as it bounced. However, that's all that it did. After reaching about three inches off the floor, the stone hovered eerily. Richtofen started as the sides of the circle glowed purple, a wind like power blowing around and giving the color the appearance of a storm. He gazed in awe as the stone levitated further, but the awe soon returned to the horror he had felt before. The purple darkened to red and black lightning flitted about. The stone slowly disappeared as what appeared to be a small hand grasped it and pulled it into the now open doorway. The German didn't even notice it open. More hands spilled from the doorway, snatching at him. He crie out in terror as one grabbed him and pulled, its grip like iron. As he did a giant eye opened up, and almost seemed to smile at his terror. The hands encircled him and pulled him to the doorway. They also pulled him apart, piece by piece. His terriffied eyes were the last to have been seen as the doorway engulfed him entirely. The minute he disappeared, the door snapped shut, sending a powerful shudder throughout the room, even shattering the observation room's glass pane.

Inside the observation room stood three doctors, all cowering from the horrifying image of their colleague's fate. One had brown hair and brown eyes, all in a rather bland tone. His glasses gave him a bug-like image along with his shady hunch. Augustus Forrseter, a Canadian. Next to him, though flat on his rump was a more aesthetically pleasing blonde man with laughing green eyes. Though the humor once seen in them was replaced by repulsion. Grelle Schuster. Last was a generally father-like man whom appeared to have kindness in his eyes for everyone. They were currently clouded over with shock. Ludwig Maxis.

Augustus approached the now missing pane, curiosity itched almost permanently in his features. With all seriousness, and without an ounce of regret he asked, "Can we do it again? I had my eyes closed..."

935115*511539

Richtofen twisted around, disriented as he stood upon nothingness. His ice blue eyes skitted everywhere, the void driving him insane.

"But, aren't you already?" Richtofen jumped a 180. He came nose to nose with, what he could only discribe as, his Doppelganger. Only, instead of his black SS uniform, it sported a white officer's mess dress. Its hair was combed neatly, though fell over its eyes, shadowing them. It also lacked a satchel.

"Who are you? And what do you mean by that?" Richtofen was, for lack of a better term, creeped. His Doppelganger smiled.

"You. Them. Nothing. Everything. Man. God. I am Existence. However, if you were referring to my current look, I am the price you pay to pass." Richtofen furrowed his brow.

"Price?" He said it with such indignation that Existence laughed heartily.

"Yes, Mr. Scientist. A price. That mere stone got you here and through the portal unscathed, but I assume you'll wish to come back through, hmm?" Richtofen arched a brow.

"Thank you for that astute observation. Returning home after our discussion is rather mandatory. I can't stay here and have tea with you." Again, that earned him a laugh. Though uneasy, this being was pissing him off.

"As much as that sounds lovely, your stay here is shorter than you think, but your return to YOUR world will not be so easy." White Richtofen moved his hand and an even bigger version of the gate he came through appeared. "I will allow you to return, but with a little catch." It walked up to the gate, hands clasped behind its back and facing away from a very angry Richtofen."I will grant you access to your world... After the incomplete stones from nine different Homunculi are destroyed. Don't know what those are? You'll find out."

Richtofen was now leaning on his right leg, arms crossed. "Is that it?" The face splitting smiled caused him to take a step back.

"You have to do it before your sanity runs dry. With every kill, every ill action aimed to harm someone, you will slowly go insane." A black chain necklace appeared around the Doctor's neck. On it was what looked like a star with at least fifty points on it. in the middle was a white stone. It was warm to touch as he lifted the pendant. "This is your little life line. Each kill will cause a point to shift inward, toward your heart." As Richtofen hastily tried to remove it, the chain disappeared and the pendant attatched itself to his chest painfully, bypassing the shirt he wore. "The stone will also begin to glow red, then black. Time will wear it out, but destroying the stones of the Homunculi will extend the warranty. If not, your mind is lost forever. I will not accept the other stones. This method has a little lesson in it. You'll find out soon enough."

Existence approached Richtofen and placed a somewhat reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll give an advantage on location. Have fun!" The door opened, revealing a large eye and several hands. Richtofen blanched.

"Oh, damn... Not again!"


End file.
